Glad I met you
by Diamonds in the dust
Summary: Clive is finally out of jail and so far, he has a good life. He has his is own flat and the job he wanted. Flora, on the other hand, is living a stressful life with the professor and Luke. When Clive and Flora meet again for the first time, bad things begin to happen.
1. prologue

_**A/N- I might delete my first story, 'a new type of villain' because I have no idea where it's going. I've been stuck on it for two months now. I've used some of the actual dialogue used within the game .Please review; advice is very, very welcome!**_

Prologue

~ Flora ~

I watched the older boy stood in front of me. The whole of London, or rather, the whole of future London, was being destroyed in some way. Whether it was buildings being crushed or people's fear. The whole 'magical' feeling that the city had once gave me disappeared. Despite the state of 'future' London, I had my mind on something else. The boy who had revealed himself as Clive, why would he do a thing like this? Why hurt innocent people?

The look upon his face was a mixture of emotions. I could tell guilt was easily one.

"Just a moment, Inspector," The professor called out. "May I have a few words with Clive?"

"What?" The inspector yelled. "What's there to say to him?"

"Quite a lot inspector."

The man groaned. "Oh, if you insist." He snapped, releasing his grip on Clive.

I watched as Clive stumbled over to the professor.

"Professor," He began nervously, "I have something I need to tell you," I was the boy that you managed to save all those years ago," You stopped me from getting killed by the blast," Thank you professor."

He turned to leave, before the professor stopped him. "Tell me one more thing, Clive," Why did you go to all of this trouble?"

A sad smile formed on his lips. "I wanted justice," He replied bitterly. "Justice on Bill Hawks," If it wasn't for him, the explosion never would have happened, and innocent people never would have suffered," I hope time treats you well professor, and that...we'll meet again soon."

"I look forward to the day."

I watched as Clive was dragged away by police officers. I felt as though I wanted to cry. I didn't want him to go yet. I still had things I wanted to say to him. I guess that they'll just never be said.


	2. Chapter 1- Haunting memories

_**A/N- This is longer than the first chapter, which is good! I've tried to make this chapter as good as I possibly could. Please review and feel free to leave any advice. Things are going to get crazy during this school term so I might not upload the rest of this for awhile! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1- Haunting memories

~Flora~

I was haunted. Haunted by my memories! The trust I had lost in people because of him. I believed him, yet it was nothing but a mere disguise. It had all seemed so real, when all along; it was just well put together! He had fooled me. Fooled the professor and Luke. It all taught me not to trust people you hardly know that much, but _he_ taught me that sometimes, goodbye could be one of the hardest things to do. I wasn't ready for Clive to leave. Deep down, I wanted to believe that he was still our friend, still future Luke. He wanted justice. Justice on our prime minister, for killing his parents and many other innocent people by the science explosion. He was the cause of Clive's suffering. I understand how it feels to lose both parents and to be alone. I shook my head, breaking me out of my thoughts. It was no good to dwell on the past, if the memories hurt you.

I jumped as the professor came in with Luke trailing behind him,

"Flora, dear," The professor spoke in his usual manner. "Please can you go into town and buy us some food for dinner?"

"Of course professor!" I exclaimed, finally happy to be doing something.

I grabbed my pale, pink jacket and headed out the door. I loved to explore the bustling city of London. In St. Mystere, they had nothing like this! I never got board of London outside. I headed into one of my favourite stores.

"Hello, Flora," Mr Jones, the local shoe shop owner called. "How's your summer been so far?"

"It's going great thanks," I smiled. "I've been accepted into university, to study drama."

I paused, noticing that the conversation between me and Mr Jones had piqued the interest of a young man, stood nearby.

I turned to Mr Jones to finish my sentence. "How's your summer been?"

He sighed, distressed. "It's been ok I suppose," A bit too hectic for my liking."

I laughed. Typical Mr Jones!

I walked over to a stand of pretty shoes, close to where the man was standing.

"Excuse me miss?" He asked, flustering me a little. I try not to talk to strangers. He looks kind of familiar. "Did I overhear you say you got into university?"

I smiled as warmly as I could. "Yeah, I did," Sorry to be rude sir, but why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you were going to a local one?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I'm going to Queen Mary's."

"Cool," I'll be starting my second year there after the holidays are over," It's a good university" He grinned. "You'd love it."

"Thank-" Wait!" How do you know I'd like it there?"

His face fell slightly. "Don't you recognise me?"

I shook my head. "Actually, you remind me of someone but I don't know wh-" I trailed off, my hands trembling.

He smiled sadly, before laughing nervously.

"Yeah, it's me Flora."

I felt my eyes grow wide. I shook my head, hoping it was all a bad, haunting dream, and any minute now, I would wake up! But I didn't! He was standing right there in front of me, and he was real.


End file.
